El niño maldito
by Lils White
Summary: Justin sabe que está maldito. Sabe que está podrido y que su maldición difícilmente tiene cura. Sabe que le espera un lugar en el Infierno por hacer esas cosas prohibidas. Y también sabe que quiere ir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Para Titanide.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un hijo de muggles de Hufflepuff que formó parte del Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿Un rubio con muy mala baba de la misma Casa que siempre se metía con Harry Potter o una chica de trenzas largas que preguntó por un patronus corpóreo? Es normal, los creó J. K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

**Importante: **Hay algunas anotaciones al final sobre algunas cosas de la historia que podían no quedar claras (las marco con un asterisco *).

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Navideño 2014-2015**, del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».

Para **Titanide**, espero que te guste tu regalo de Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>El niño maldito<strong>

_«La serpiente era más astuta que todos los animales salvajes que Dios el Señor había creado, y le preguntó a la mujer:_

—_¿Así que Dios les ha dicho que no coman del fruto de ningún árbol del jardín?_

_Y la mujer le contestó:_

—_Podemos comer del fruto de cualquier árbol, __menos del árbol que está en medio del jardín. Dios nos ha dicho que no debemos comer ni tocar el fruto de ese árbol, porque si lo hacemos, moriremos._

_Pero la serpiente le dijo a la mujer:_

—_No es cierto. No morirán.__Dios sabe muy bien que cuando ustedes coman del fruto de ese árbol podrán saber lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, y que entonces serán como Dios._

_La mujer vio que el fruto del árbol era hermoso, y le dieron ganas de comerlo y de llegar a tener entendimiento. Así que cortó uno de los frutos y se lo comió._

_**Génesis 3, Adán y Eva desobedecen a Dios»**_

_8 de agosto de 1986_

Justin tiene seis años y sabe que hay cosas que están mal.

Sabe que está mal comerse las galletas que hace su madre todos los domingos, porque son para el cura de la Iglesia.

Sabe que está mal quedarse dormido después de cenar sin antes rezar arrodillado ante su cama.

Sabe que está mal empezar a comer sin agradecerle a Dios los alimentos que les ha concedido.

Sabe que está mal llevarle la contraria a su padre, porque su padre es el cabeza de familia y es mucho más sabio que él.

Sabe que está mal envidiar a sus amigos porque sus familias no practiquen la misma política de austeridad que la suya, y siempre tengan más cosas con las que jugar.

Justin no sabe que está mal desear comer la manzana roja que hay en lo alto del árbol del patio. Tampoco sabe que está mal el irritarse por no poder cogerla, ya que se muere de hambre —anoche lo castigaron sin cenar por quedarse dormido en misa— y además hace un calor horrible. No tiene ni idea de que está cometiendo un error cuando, cabreado y hambriento, ve a la manzana temblar en la rama. La observa fijamente hasta que la ve despegarse y, muy lentamente, flotar hasta su mano.

Justin sonríe, dispuesto a darle un bocado al fruto, cuando oye un ruido sordo tras sí.

Al volverse, ve a su madre arrodillada en el suelo. Ha tirado al suelo el plato con tostadas —que seguramente le traía a pesar del castigo de su padre—, y se ha llevado ambas manos al techo. Lo mira con los mismos ojos que ha heredado su hijo, color chocolate oscuro, abiertos por el horror.

—No —murmura con voz ronca—. No, no, no, tú no.

—¿Mami? —pregunta el niño con cierta inseguridad. Su madre nunca lo había mirado así; ella siempre tenía una sonrisa dulce en los labios y las manos llenas de harina, incluso aunque se las lavara—. He cogido una manzana. ¿La quieres?

Le tiende la manzana, grande y roja, con toda la ingenuidad de sus siete años. No importa que se muera de hambre, es su madre y no quiere que lo observe asustada.

Pero ella cierra los ojos, como si le doliera verla, antes de coger aire —como dándose fuerza— y levantarse del suelo. Se acerca a él muy lentamente, y a Justin no le gusta que siga brillando el pánico en sus pupilas.

—Justin —la voz le sale ronca, y es diferente porque ella siempre lo llama: «cariño», «cielo» o «amor»—, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Justin pestañea.

—¿Hacer qué?

Su madre le agarra la muñeca con tanta fuerza que le clava las uñas, y Justin emite una protesta que solo sirve para que le sostenga con más fuerza.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendido? —Hay una desesperación, un terror profundo que nunca había visto en su madre—. Esto no ha pasado. No se lo comentes a nadie, olvídalo. Esto no ha pasado y no se repetirá. ¿Me has entendido?

Justin no contesta, no está seguro que saber a qué se refiere su madre. ¿Está mal que haya cogido la manzana?

Su madre, ante la falta de respuesta, lo zarandea.

—¿Me has entendido?

Justin asiente, casi por inercia. Su madre parece aliviarse un poco y le quita la fruta de las manos.

La contempla manteniéndola lejos de sí, casi con asco.

—Una manzana —susurra—. Debería de haberlo supuesto.

Sin añadir nada más, ni revolverle el pelo como siempre hace, se incorpora y vuelve a la casa.

Justin nunca llega a saber qué hace con la manzana.

_19 de diciembre de 1986_

Es vísperas de Navidad y en casa de Justin ya se ha puesto el Belén y se está organizando la opulenta cena del día del nacimiento de Cristo.

Es la hora de la comida y están todos sentados en la mesa, esperando a que su madre sirva. Empieza por el padre, y luego por los dos hermanos mayores de Justin. A continuación le toca a Annabeth, su hermana favorita con la que apenas se lleva un año. Finalmente a él y a su hermano pequeño.

Bendicen la mesa, como siempre, y todo parece normal mientras sus padres hablan de invitar a sus vecinos los Thomson a la cena.

Entonces, Annabeth le da un codazo a su vaso al inclinarse a por el pan, y este se precipita hacia el suelo.

Todos esperan un choque que no se produce.

Justin mira el vaso con concentración y este se eleva hasta volver a posarse sobre la mesa.

El niño mira a su familia con una sonrisa, esperando los gritos de emoción.

Pero todos lo miran con ese mismo pánico que mostró su madre aquella vez en el patio, ya casi olvidada en la mente de Justin. Harold, de cuatro años, es el único que aplaude.

Su familia parece congelada, contemplándolo como si fuera un monstruo. Como si fuera un error. Como si ya no fuera Justin.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere cada vez más confuso. Siente un sudor frío en su espalda y no entiende a su familia. Ha impedido que el vaso se caiga al suelo, ¿por qué lo miran así, como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

—Justin —su madre habla con un hilo de voz—, te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo.

El niño cada vez entiende menos. Él no ha vuelto a coger una manzana de un árbol. ¿Por qué se ponen todos así? Ha hecho algo bueno, ha impedido que se rompa un vaso.

Su padre se gira de golpe hacia su madre, despetrificándose.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —ruge—. ¡¿Tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada?!

Su madre hunde la cara entre las manos y se echa a llorar.

Fuera empieza a nevar.

_31 de marzo de 1991_

Justin cumple once años y no entiende nada.

No entiende por qué está encerrado en su cuarto, mientras sus padres conversan con una extraña mujer vestida con una especie de túnica magenta que dice que ha ido a verlo a él.*

No entiende por qué su madre parece tan asustada y su padre tan furioso, ni por qué lo miran como si fuera culpa suya. Él no ha vuelto a utilizar su maldición.

A veces se le escapa, cuando está nervioso o enfadado. Y hace que se caigan las cosas al suelo o que las puertas se cierren de golpe. Pero él intenta evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque no quiere que le pase como a su tío.

Él no debería saberlo, pero desde que su maldición salió a la luz y sus padres se dedican a murmurar en voz baja, ha aprendido a espiarlos.

El hermano de su madre también tenía una maldición. No pudieron quitársela y un día, vinieron unos enviados del demonio y se lo llevaron con él.

Justin no va a permitir que eso le suceda. Por eso ha aprendido a apretar los dientes, agachar la cabeza y no llamar la atención. Ha aprendido a soportar las miradas de aprensión de sus padres, a ir todos los días a la Iglesia, y a someterse al dolor de algunos de los exorcismos que le practican.

También ha aprendido a obedecer, porque son las personas malditas las rebeldes y desobedientes, y él no quiere darles a sus padres más motivos para que piensen que está maldito.

Alguien llama a su puerta con suavidad, y Justin se encoge en su litera. Comparte habitación con sus cuatro hermanos, pero ese día todos han ido al colegio excepto él. Al ver a la señora de la túnica, sus padres lo mandaron en seguida a su cuarto.

La puerta se abre y por ella se asoma una despeinada cabellera rubia. Annabeth, de doce años, también debería estar en el colegio.

Pero por alguna razón está allí y Justin se siente aliviado.

—Papá y mamá siguen discutiendo con esa mujer —le informa acercándose a su cama y sentándose sobre el colchón—. He escuchad algo sobre un colegio. «Hogars», o algo así.

Justin pestañea.

—¿No eres _tú _la que debería de estar en el colegio?

Annabeth le dedica una mueca, sacudiendo sus tirabuzones castaños.

—No seas aguafiestas, he venido a ofrecerte apoyo moral —levanta el puño como para reafirmar su idea—. Aunque quizá no es tan malo como piensas. A lo mejor ese «Hogars» es una alternativa a Eton.

El prestigioso Eton. Con la inteligencia de Justin, sus padres siempre han soñado con que acabara allí, muy a pesar de su maldición. Y Justin se esfuerza cada día en sus estudios con tal de mantener ese sueño. Duda mucho que «Hogars» los hiciera cambiar de idea.

Antes de que pueda expresar su opinión, escuchan un grito y una serie de estrépitos en el piso de abajo. Annabeth echa a correr sin pensárselo, pero Justin tarda un instante en seguirla. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda encontrar. De lo que esa mujer pueda llegar a significar.

Y no se equivoca.

Porque cuando entra en el salón detrás de su hermana y ve el sofá en el aire, dando vueltas con su padre subido en él y su madre chillando en el suelo, sabe que no hay vuelta atrás.

La mujer de la túnica magenta tiene el pelo corto y rizado, y expresión de estar muy enfadada. Sostiene un palo en la mano con el que señala el sofá en el que su padre parece a punto de vomitar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se gira hacia ellos alertada por la exclamación de Annabeth y lo mira, Justin siente una conexión extraña. Los ojos de la mujer se iluminan y su expresión se relaja, el sofá vuelve a su lugar original con delicadeza, y el extraño palo desaparece entre las mangas de su túnica.

—Supongo que tú debes de ser Justin —comienza ignorando los sollozos de su madre y los resuellos de su padre—. Tus padres no querían dejarme hablar contigo, así que no me quedó más remedio que utilizar métodos drásticos.

Suspira y se masajea la frente, como si todo aquello le produjera dolor de cabeza. Justin sabe que debería sentir miedo, como Annabeth, que tiembla a su lado. Pero lo único que puede hacer es mirar a la mujer con fascinación.

—Me llamo Mafalda Smith y soy una empleada del Ministerio de Magia —continúa sacándose un sobre de nadie sabe donde—. Vengo para informarte que has sido admitido en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —le tiende una carta que Justin no se atreve a coger—. Esto ya deberías saberlo, claro, pero esta familia que te ha tocado no debe haberte enseñado la carta que llegó en tu cumpleaños.

Justin no entiende de qué está hablando, pero tampoco se atreve a preguntar. Sigue mirando el sobre con miedo y curiosidad, preguntándose qué debería de hacer.

_¿Qué es lo correcto, Dios?_

—Basta —su madre sigue temblando en el suelo pero mira a la mujer con firmeza. Su padre parece demasiado impresionado para decir nada—. Por favor, deje en paz a mi familia.

En ese momento, su hermana Annabeth se interpone entre él y la mujer con expresión fiera, al parecer dispuesta a protegerlo.

—¡No dejaremos que te lo lleves al infierno! —le espeta con resolución.

La tal Mafalda mira a unos y a otros, profundamente desconcertada.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿de qué estáis hablando? ¡Yo solo quiero explicarle a este niño sus opciones para que pueda decidir!

_¿Decidir?_

—¿De qué está hablando? —se atreve a preguntar con timidez.

—Justin, no la escuches —advierte su padre, hablando por primera vez—. Esto es una prueba, hijo. Es una enviada de Lucifer que pretende tentarte.

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo narices han educado a este pobre niño? —Mafalda parece muy cabreada—. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa, Justin? ¿Lo que tus padres no te han contado?

_Sí._

—Eres un mago —lo mira fijamente a los ojos y el corazón de Justin da un vuelco—. Y Hogwarts es el lugar donde te pueden enseñar a controlar tus poderes.

Vuelve a tenderle la carta, por encima de su hermana.

Unos minutos después, Justin la coge con las manos temblorosas.

_«Pero antes de que se acostasen, rodearon la casa los hombres de la ciudad, los varones de Sodoma, todo el pueblo junto, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo. _

_Y llamaron a Lot, y le dijeron: «¿Dónde están los varones que vinieron a ti esta noche? Sácalos, para que los conozcamos.»_

_Entonces Lot salió a la puerta, que cerró tras sí, y dijo: «Os ruego, hermanos míos, que no hagáis tal maldad. He aquí ahora yo tengo dos hijas que no han conocido varón; os las sacaré fuera, y haced de ellas como bien os pareciere; solamente que a estos varones no hagáis nada, pues vinieron a la sombra de mi tejado.»_

_**Génesis 19, Destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra*»**_

_25 de diciembre de 1994_

—Me aprieta la puta pajarita.

—No empieces tan pronto con las palabrotas, Zac.

—No empieces tú a regañarme. Ni que fueras mi madre, joder.

—Afortunadamente no lo soy. De lo contrario, a estas alturas ya me habría suicidado.

—Cuidado, Justin, eso casi ha sido gracioso. Sigue así y creeré que todavía no se te han pasado los efectos de inhalar la poción de Ernie.

—No seas cruel. Para una poción que le sale mal en todo el curso y tú sigues metiéndote con él… ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

Dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno, cruzan los jardines del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería embutidos en unas elegantes túnicas de gala.

El que lleva el paso, el rubio con cara de mala leche más comúnmente conocido como Zacharias Smith, parece tener muy claro hacia donde se encamina. El que lo sigue, el moreno de expresión apacible denominado Justin Finch-Fletchley, no está tan seguro.

Huyen del alboroto y las luces que salen del interior del castillo. Es el Baile de Navidad en honor al Torneo de los Tres Magos y todo el mundo está emocionado.

Menos ellos, que se encaminan en la oscuridad hacia nadie sabe dónde.

—Zac, ¿me has oído?

—Sí, joder.

—¿Entonces por qué no me respondes?

Zac masculla por lo bajo.

—Eres un coñazo, Justin. Todavía no entiendo por qué eres amigo.

—Porque soy el único que te aguanto. Pero, en serio, ¿adónde vamos?

—Vamos a animarnos un poco, Justin —Zac le sonríe a la parcela de césped que tiene delante—. Los mayores no me han querido dar alcohol, pero hay otros métodos para mejorar una fiesta aburrida.

—La fiesta no era aburrida, Zac —apunta Justin con cierta petulancia, tratando de no tropezar con las raíces en la oscuridad—. Que las chicas no te hicieran caso es otro asunto.

Zac suelta un bufido indignado.

—Mira quién habla, el señor _«soy demasiado cobarde para pedirle a Susan ir al baile conmigo, así que voy a mirarla de lejos con ojos de besugo mientras ella se ríe con el imbécil de Anthony. Oh, ¿por qué mi vida es tan dura y triste? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿Por qué no encuentro mi hombría?» _—recita el rubio con voz de falsete.

—Se te ha olvidado uno: _«¿Por qué a Zac no le hace caso la francesa de los pechos grandes? Oh, ¿por qué?»._

—Eres un gilipollas.

—He aprendido del mejor.

Zac no contesta, pero es probablemente porque por fin llegan a su destino. Han tenido que recorrer la mitad del castillo, lanzándose pullas el uno al otro, pero por fin están ahí.

—¿Me has traído al invernadero? —le incredulidad de Justin es palpable en su voz.

—¿No te gusta? —inquiere el rubio con sorna, inclinándose para contemplar la cerradura.

—¿Cómo no te hacen caso las de Beuxbatons has decidido probar suerte con la tentácula venenosa? Eso es caer muy bajo, Zac.

Zac suelta una carcajada ahogada.

—Gracioso, tío, eres gracioso. Definitivamente, la poción de Ernie tenía algo raro —se incorpora tras dar por satisfecho su estudio y saca la varita—. Y, de todas formas, a veces me asombra lo ingenuo que eres —lo mira por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa torcida—. No tendremos alcohol, pero aquí dentro hay un montón de cosas que nos colocarán igual.

Justin coge aire.

—¿Me has traído al invernadero para_ hacerte un porro*_?

Zac se encoge de hombros.

—Uno de sexto me enseñó a hacer porros con hojas de mandrágora.

Justin abre la boca, probablemente para insultarlo, pero la cierra al ver que Zac se concentra en la cerradura de la puerta y murmura:

—_Alohomora._

—Estamos hablando de la Jefa de nuestra Casa, Zac —advierte Justin con cierto resquemor—. Dudo que deje el invernadero con tan poca seguridad.

Pero Zac lo ignora y trata de abrir la puerta. Cuando logra girar el pomo sin dificultad, alza una ceja y se vuelve a mirarlo con superioridad.

—¿Qué decías?

Justin resopla.

—Que esto es una mala idea —protesta sin mucho ahínco. Zac es su mejor amigo desde primero, y sabe que no había maneras de convencerle de lo contrario cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja.

También sabe que esto, por mucho que se una estupidez, lo hace por él. Justin se ha deprimido al ver a Susan Bones, su amor platónico desde los doce años, acudir al baile con otro tipo.

Esta es la manera de Zac de tratar de animarlo. Errónea y avasalladora, sí, pero también tan inevitable que a la fuerza le hace pensar en otra cosa.

La gente, en general, no piensa muy bien de Zacharias Smith. Demasiado gruñón y malhumorado, dicen unos. Demasiado directo y sincero, dicen otros. Demasiado cruel, opinan algunos.

Justin no les quita la razón. Zacharias Smith es todo eso.

Pero quizá, si esas personas se molestaran en conocerlo mejor, verían otras cosas.

Es probable que fuera por esas cosas que el resto del mundo no ve que Justin sigue a Zac al interior del invernadero, iluminándolo con la luz que surgió de su varita tras un «_Lumos_».

Sin embargo, solo necesitan adentrarse unos pasos en el lúgubre lugar antes de notar un extraño olor que no estaba allí esa mañana, cuando habían tenido clase de Herbología.

Zac sacude la mano delante de su cara.

—¿Esto es humo?

Es una voz ronca la que responde, en lugar de Justin.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Justin y Zac se tensan, moviendo las varitas para tratar de dar con el chico —porque la voz es de hombre joven— que acaba de hablar.

Es Justin quien lo encuentra.

—¿Michael Corner?

El muchacho, un Ravenclaw un año menor que ellos, está tendido en el suelo con un cigarro en la mano —que no tiene precisamente tabaco— y los mira con los ojos desenfocados.

—Joder, que susto, creía que erais algún profesor. Snape estuvo rondando por aquí hace poco, pero no llegó a entrar. —Ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, como para tratar de verlos mejor—. ¿No seréis prefectos?

Justin niega con la cabeza, pasmado. Michael Corner tendrá unos trece años. En el castillo, la perversión comienza cada vez antes.

A Zac todas las preocupaciones morales de su amigo no parecen afectarle, sin embargo.

—¿Qué te estás fumando?

—Lazo del diablo y mandrágora, creo.

—Estupendo.

Zac se sienta a su lado y le quita el porro sin pudor alguno. Da un par de caladas antes de suspirar satisfecho.

—Esto está mejor.

Justin sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Sois conscientes de lo fácil que es equivocarse con las dosis y estar fumándoos algo potencialmente letal?

Zac lo ignora, como siempre, pero Michael Corner lo mira como si fuera un problema de Aritmética muy difícil de resolver.

Aunque, en su estado, sumar dos con dos knuts ya es complicado.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? —pregunta recuperando el cigarro en manos del rubio.

—Déjalo, es un estirado —sacude las manos. Justin supone que en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque lo único que parezca es que le esté dando un ataque epiléptico—. Viene de una familia muggle donde incluso la magia está mal vista.

Por primera vez en la noche, Justin se siente irritado.

¿Exasperado? Sí. ¿Preocupado? Claro. Pero irritar a Justin no es nada fácil.

Trata de pensar que es el lazo del diablo el que lo hace decir todo eso, que en condiciones normales no hablaría. También trata de pensar que ese verano, cuando no pudo soportar más estar en su casa ante las miradas acusadoras de todos, Zac le ofreció un lugar en la suya.

—¿La magia? —Michael Corner casi deja caer el cigarro de la sorpresa.

—Y la homosexualidad —asiente Zac con solemnidad.

Y Justin deja de tratar de pensar cosas, porque el caso es que está cabreado.

Zac, a pesar de conocer por encima su situación, no sabe por lo que Justin ha tenido que pasar. No sabe lo que le costó dejar de reprimir la magia los primeros días en el castillo. No sabe que todavía tiene pesadillas donde manos negras lo arrastran al infierno por pecador. No sabe que los últimos tres veranos fueron una tortura, donde nadie en su familia se atrevía a tocarlo, ni siquiera Annabeth. No sabe que pasó la primera noche que volvió a casa, en el verano entre primer y segundo curso, sentado en la puerta porque no querían dejarlo entrar.

No sabe que todavía lleva una cruz colgada del cuello, y que todos los domingos tiene que reprimir las ganas de llorar.

Así que a Justin no le hace ni puñetera gracia que bromee con ello.

Pero, como ha aprendido a hacer desde que era un niño, se calla sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la homosexualidad con la magia? —Michael Corner sigue tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Zac.

Claro que Zac tampoco tiene muy claro que sus palabras tengan sentido.

—Pregúntale a sus padres —se sale por la tangente, como hace siempre que no quiere admitir que no tiene argumentos.

Justin suspira apoyándose contra la pared del invernadero. Su enfado empieza a diluirse. Están tan colocados que tienen que apoyarse el uno en el otro, como si fueran a caerse a pesar de que están sentados. Es demasiado gracioso.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que si nos besáramos le sentaría mal? —a Michael Corner ya ni se le entiende con claridad, pero él parece muy centrado en esa esperpéntica idea que acaba de ocurrírsele.

Zac se lo piensa.

—No lo sé —murmura con la lengua pastosa—. De hecho, no sé de qué estamos hablando. —Su última afirmación no parece afectarle demasiado, porque se gira hacia Justin y pregunta—: ¿Te molestaría?

Las voces de sus padres le murmuran en el fondo de la cabeza. Y tal vez sea porque ha inhalado el humo concentrado que hay en la habitación, o porque lleva muchos años ignorándolas, pero tiene que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Uy, sí —murmura con sorna—. Me molestaría muchísimo.

Y tal y como pensaba, Zac cae.

—Vamos a besarnos, Miles —declara con mucha seguridad, tratando de volverse hacia el menor.

—Es Michael.

Justin tiene que tragarse la carcajadas junto a los _«está mal» _que ha decidido ignorar cuando Zac y Michael realizan una especie de choque. Se encuentran sus narices y no parecen saber muy bien donde se supone que está la boca del otro, ni tampoco que están usando demasiada lengua.

Cuando se separan, jadeantes y muy mareados, Michael Corner afirma con completa tranquilidad:

—Ha sido asqueroso.

Y Justin se echa a reír a carcajada limpia, sin importarle que Snape o quien sea puede escucharle. Pensando que debería haber sacado una foto porque esto va a recordárselo a Zac toda su vida.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —inquiere Michael Corner desconcertado, viendo al moreno descojonarse contra la pared. Todavía tiene el regusto del beso en la boca y empieza a pensar que él debería estar besando a la pelirroja que había conocido antes, y no a un tío rubio que no se sabe su nombre.

Zac se encoge de hombros, recostado contra él.

—Y yo qué sé —recoge lo poco que queda de cigarro del suelo y se lo tiende a su amigo—. ¿Quieres?

Justin tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las comisuras de la boca le tiran hacia arriba, pero consigue negar con la cabeza.

—No has fumado nada, tío —protesta Michael Corner bostezando—. Eres un marica.

Justin se mete las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo con una presunción impropia de él.

—Basándome en los recientes hechos, creo poder afirmar que soy el menos marica de esta habitación.

Las voces en su cabeza siguen murmurando que está mal, pero Justin ya es un experto en ignorarlas.

_«Pasó el tiempo, y un día Caín llevó al Señor una ofrenda del producto de su cosecha.__También Abel llevó al Señor las primeras y mejores crías de sus ovejas. El Señor miró con agrado a Abel y a su ofrenda,__pero no miró así a Caín ni a su ofrenda, por lo que Caín se enojó muchísimo y puso muy mala cara.__Entonces el Señor le dijo: «¿Por qué te enojas y pones tan mala cara?__Si hicieras lo bueno, podrías levantar la cara; pero como no lo haces, el pecado está esperando el momento de dominarte. Sin embargo, tú puedes dominarlo a él.»_

_Un día, Caín invitó a su hermano Abel a dar un paseo, y cuando los dos estaban ya en el campo, Caín atacó a su hermano Abel y lo mató._

_**Génesis 4, Caín y Abel»**_

_20 de diciembre de 1995_

—Lo siento, Justin, pero me gusta otra persona.

El silencio que sigue a las palabras de Susan es incómodo y denso. Justin nota las agujas de dolor clavándosele en el pecho, una y otra vez, con saña.

Están en un recodo del pasillo que lleva a las puertas del Castillo, intentando ignorar a los estudiantes que pasan a su lado para poder volver a su hogar. Zac lo espera más adelante guardándole las maletas. Ese año va a la casa de su amigo de nuevo.

Es vísperas de Navidad, y Justin ya debería saber que esa nunca es buena fecha para él.

—¿Quién? —No puede contenerse. Puestos a hacer la herida, que se haga del todo.

Susan desvía la mirada, sonrojándose. Es raro porque Susan no es una chica que se sonroje continuamente. Demasiado alegre y vivaracha. Es raro pero Justin la ve preciosa, a pesar de las incontables pecas, el pelo desordenado y la nariz chata.

Eso solo consigue que duela más.

—Justin, no voy a decírtelo.

—Por favor —y es una súplica. Baja y casi desgarrada. Necesita saberlo para que su corazón se rompa en pedazos definitivamente y pueda continuar con su vida.

Susan coge aire, no quiere decirlo.

Pero Justin tiene unos ojos preciosos de color chocolate, con las pestañas largas como una chica. Es la persona más amable que ha conocido y no soporta que la mire de esa manera. _Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Ya me has roto el corazón, así que por favor._

Susan lo dice en un susurro ronco, arrepentida antes de hablar.

—Zac. Me gusta Zac.

Es vísperas de Navidad y Justin ha perdido el corazón.

_2 de febrero de 1995_

Justin está tumbado en la cama, tratando de terminar los deberes de Runas, cuando aparece Zac.

Sabe que debe estar manchando las sábanas de tinta y que la letra le está saliendo torcida, pero no le apetecía cruzarse con cierto rubio.

No pensó que cierto rubio es avasallador e irritante, y siempre decide buscarte cuando no quieres verlo.

—¿Haciendo los deberes de Runas en la cama? Eso sí que es triste —entra dando un portazo e insultando, como siempre. Justin, a pesar de su mal humor, no puede reprimir una oleada de cariño hacia su amigo.

Es gilipollas pero le quiere, qué se le va a hacer.

—¿Tan pronto has sido despachado por Parkinson?

Zac le lanza una mirada envenenada mientras se sienta a sus pies.

—Pues estábamos a punto de enrollarnos cuando ha aparecido tu novia.

Justin siente como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa. Sabe que está agarrando la pluma con demasiada fuerza, que el papel se arruga bajo sus dedos contraídos y que la frente se le está humedeciendo por el sudor.

Porque está ahí. El rencor. Latiendo en su pecho como un segundo corazón.

Justin desearía arrancárselo. Junto con el corazón, de paso, que hace años es un órgano inútil que simplemente le produce dolor —Susan solo lo inutilizó un poco más—. Desearía hacerlo, pero no puede. Y el rencor sigue ahí.

Sabe que no es culpa suya. Lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Lo mira y lo único que piensa es por qué tiene que ser él. En qué se supone que lo supera un niñato gruñón y exasperante.

Está mal. Claro que está mal. Pero Justin sobrepasó el límite de lo estaba bien y lo que estaba mal el día que se marchó de casa con esa enviada del Ministerio. El día en el que aceptó que su maldición no tenía cura.

Justin todavía cree en Dios. No tiene claro por qué, pero el hecho es que cree. A pesar de que hayan pasado años desde que vio su casa por última vez, que ya no va a la Iglesia, y que no reza antes de comer, Justin cree en Dios.

Le gustaría creer también que por ser un mago va a ir al Infierno.

Pero Justin sabe que no va a ir al Infierno por eso. Va a ir porque lo único que quiere en ese momento es coger a Zac y partirle la cara.

Son solo unos segundos los que está paralizado, con todo el cuerpo en tensión y con Zac mirándolo desconcertado. Después consigue respirar hondo y adquirir de nuevo su pose tranquila de siempre. La que oculta el rencor, el miedo y las inseguridades.

—Yo no tengo novia, Zac.

Su amigo bufa.

—Claro que no. Estás desesperado por la loca de Susan y no te fijas en nada más. Ni siquiera tiene tantas tetas, supéralo.

Justin muerde y se traga todo el resquemor. Con dificultad. Pero lo hace porque es lo correcto y _es su amigo_. _Y no puede fastidiar esto también._

Justin lleva toda su vida conteniéndose. Puede seguir haciéndolo. Ha roto ya demasiadas reglas como para aventurarse a quebrar otra.

—Resulta curioso que eso lo digas tú que sales con Pansy Parkinson, que está plana y peor de la cabeza que el fantasma de Gryffindor.

En otro contexto, Zac se hubiera reído del chiste a costa de Nick _Casi_ Decapitado. Pero ha dicho las palabras tabú.

—Por última vez, imbécil, yo-no-salgo-con-Parkinson —le brillan los ojos y tiene las fosas nasales muy abiertas, como siempre que toca ese tema tan _delicado._

—Ya, ya —Justin sacude la mano, como quitándole importancia—. Solo te la tiras. Bueno, ni eso.

Siempre es divertido meterse con Zac, pero Justin reconoce que en ese momento disfruta más de lo normal al verlo enrojecer de furia, preparándose para replicar.

—Bueno, al menos a mí no me dieron calabazas… —Zac se calla antes de acabar la frase, como dándose cuenta de que se ha pasado.

De que se ha pasado y mucho.

Justin lleva toda su vida conteniéndose.

Así que, finalmente, explota.

El primer puñetazo se lo pega sin terminar de levantarse de la cama, dándole de lleno en la mandíbula. Se escucha un crujido extraño, pero lo más probable es que Justin se haya hecho más daño en la mano que el rubio con cara de desconcierto que se toca la zona afectada.

—¿Qué demonios…?

No lo deja terminar. Ya se ha incorporado y el segundo puñetazo se lo pega en el estómago. Le pitan los oídos y no deja de gritarse a sí mismo que está loco y que debería parar. Pero no puede. La rabia ha abandonado su cerebro, dejándolo vacío de pensamientos venenosos, y ahora ha ocupado sus venas.

Así que levanta el puño con los nudillos casi en carne viva una vez más, queriendo parar pero demasiado roto para hacerlo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Zac detiene el puño.

Y le devuelve otro entre las costillas.

Justin jadea. Él nunca, jamás, había llegado a la violencia física con nadie. Zac sí, claro. Antes de entrar en el equipo de quidditch y desfogarse a través de eso, era muy dado a aparecer con un ojo morado y otras tantas contusiones. Normalmente por pelearse con alumnos mayores que él.

Justin sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de vencer, pero tampoco le importa.

Se deja caer de rodillas cuando Zac le golpea el estómago, haciendo arcadas aunque no llega a vomitar.

—Joder, Justin, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —el moreno no levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. La ira sigue ahí, ardiéndole en las manos, pero ahora se dedica a consumirlo solo a él.

Y eso es lo que debe hacer. Callarse, encogerse y no molestar, como le enseñaron a hacer desde que era pequeño y descubrieron que estaba maldito.

Justin siempre se dice a sí mismo que ya no se cree esas cosas. Pero las voces, pasen los años que pasen, persisten en su cabeza.

Se sobresalta cuando Zac lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo alza para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de su típico: _«habla ya, gilipollas de mierda»._

—O me dices que te pasa o te tiro por la ventana.

Diplomático y comprensivo como siempre. Justin no lo cambiaría por otra persona.

Así que tiene que decírselo.

—Eres tú quién le gustas a Susan.

Sabe que, técnicamente, está traicionando la confianza de la chica. Lo sabe y lo más triste de todo es que ni siquiera lo hace porque le guarde rencor. Simplemente está cansado.

Cansado de callarse.

Zac parpadea, abriendo mucho los ojos, y lo suelta de golpe. Justin no está seguro de cómo reaccionará el rubio, pero se queda de piedra al verlo suspirar y tumbarse en el suelo, antes de comentar sin asomo de enfado en la voz:

—Eres gilipollas.

Justin puede ver su perfil relajado y serio, por una vez sin el ceño fruncido. No está enfadado ni furioso, no lo odia ni lo quiere fuera de su vida. No lo considera un monstruo ni cree que esté maldito.

Alivia, y a la vez, duele tanto saber que no está solo que se asusta.

Y, finalmente, Justin se quiebra.

Se deja caer sin fuerzas sobre la camisa arrugada de Zac, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo.

El rubio respira con pesadez bajo él, pero no hace ningún intento por apartarlo, a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar.

Justin siente que se asfixia.

Se incorpora de golpe, buscándose entre el cuello de la camisa hasta dar con la cadena y tirar con la suficiente fuerza para romperla. Está ahí, la cruz que le regaló su madre y que ha marcado, de una forma u otra, cada momento de su vida.

Las voces de lo que está bien y lo que está mal siguen escuchándose en su cabeza. Justin sabe que no va a ir al Infierno por ser mago.

Pero esas voces siguen diciéndole que está maldito.

Siente nauseas cuando tira la cadena lejos de sí, pero no se arrepiente. No puede consentir que esa herida le siga consumiendo por dentro, devorando todo lo que es él y dejándolo en un cascarón vacío.

No es fácil crecer con el sentimiento de que eres un monstruo, pero es todavía más difícil vivir aceptándolo y llegando a creer que eso que tanto odiabas de ti mismo no es algo malo.

Es esa inseguridad lo que lo ha llevado a odiar a Zac. Y, esta vez, no piensa consentirlo.

Le tiemblan las manos que hace unos instantes sostenían la cadena. Siente el peso de la mirada del rubio sobre él, pero no se atreve a enfrentarlo.

Entonces, Zacharias Smith, el Hufflepuff malhumorado e irascible que no sabe ser amable ni tener un pensamiento amigable, se acerca a él y lo abraza con torpeza por los hombros.

Justin se echa a llorar.

«_Y pelearon contra Madián, como Jehová lo mandó a Moisés, y mataron a todo varón. Mataron también, entre los muertos de ellos, a los reyes de Madián, Evi, Requem, Zur, Hur y Reba, cinco reyes de Madián; también a Balaam hijo de Beor mataron a espada. Y los hijos de Israel llevaron cautivas a las mujeres de los madianitas, a sus niños, y todas sus bestias y todos sus ganados; y arrebataron todos sus bienes, e incendiaron todas sus ciudades, aldeas y habitaciones. Y tomaron todo el despojo, y todo el botín, así de hombres como de bestias._

**(Números 31:7-18)**»

_2 de mayo de 1998_

El castillo está lleno de cadáveres.

Unos cuantos de ellos, de hecho, han caído bajo su varita.

Justin se ha convertido en un asesino por defenderse a él, a sus amigos, y a sus ideales, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acaba de anunciar un cese en la batalla, mientras espera que le entreguen a Harry Potter. Cosa que, por supuesto, no van a hacer.

Justin está sentado en un rincón del Gran Comedor, descansando, y ha dibujado sin querer una cruz en la suciedad el suelo.

Sigue preguntándose si lo que ha hecho está bien o está mal. Si está condenado a ir al Infierno desde que nació o son las acciones que ha cometido la que lo llevarán hasta él.

Porque Justin no se arrepiente. Si no hubiera matado, ahora sería su cadáver el que estaría adornando el suelo.

¿Eso lo convierte en un monstruo?

Frota la cruz con el pulgar para borrarla, casi con rabia. Le duele el pecho y está asustado, lo último que necesita es que resurjan las voces de su cabeza que con tanto esfuerzo trata de aplacar.

Ya ni siquiera tiene claro si sigue creyendo en Dios. ¿Por qué no le dejan en paz? ¿Acaso está loco?

—Estás loco.

Justin se sobresalta tanto que está a punto de caerse a pesar de encontrarse sentado. Alza la cabeza y la ve sonriéndole. Susan, por supuesto. Que ya no le hace latir el corazón de la misma manera pero cuyas pecas siguen hipnotizándole como la primera vez.

—¿Disculpa?

Susan se ríe, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

—Es lo que dirá Zac cuando se entere que te has quedado en la batalla.

No hace mucho, a Justin le hubiera molestado la mención de su amigo en la boca de esta chica. Pero en el último año han cambiado demasiadas cosas.

Qué narices, en esa noche ya han cambiado demasiadas cosas.

Ni siquiera sabe si se reconocerá en el espejo la próxima vez que vea su reflejo.

A pesar de todo, sonríe. La sonrisa de Susan siempre ha sido muy contagiosa.

—En realidad, razón no le faltará.

«_Lilith no obedeció la orden de sumisión que le impusieron; pensaba que era igual a su marido, que tenía los mismos derechos que él porque habían sido creados con el mismo barro, no se sentía inferior, ni débil, ni dependiente. Era una mujer íntegra y como tal quería gozar, al igual que Adán, de la vida y de todo lo que ésta implicaba, incluidos la sexualidad y el erotismo._

_Cansada de que Dios no atendiera sus reivindicaciones, decidió abandonar el Paraíso, antes que someterse y renunciar a sí misma._

**La historia de Lilith, la primera mujer de Adán***».

_15 de diciembre de 2001_

Están ahí, sentados en un banco del parque bajo el marchito cerezo, cuando empieza a nevar.

A Annabeth le cae un copo de nieve en la nariz y Justin la ve bizquear para tratar de enfocarlo. En los casi diez años que han pasado desde la última vez que la vio, su hermana mayor no ha cambiado demasiado.

Está mayor, claro. Con los rasgos afilados y el cuerpo de mujer, pero los ojos de ambos siguen siendo idénticos. Y ella continúa teniendo una extraña afición por los gorros con aspecto deforme.

Justin saca el paraguas cuando le empiezan a caer los copos de nieve sobre el abrigo negro que Ernie le regaló las Navidades pasadas. Los cubre a ambos y Annabeth deja de hacer gestos raros y le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Podría hacer un hechizo para detener la nieve sobre ellos, pero no quiere asustarla. Bastante tiene con que haya decidido reunirse con él. Por eso fue precavido y compró un paraguas. Ella, por supuesto, no lleva nada.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada sobre marcharse a pesar de la tormenta que empieza a desatarse, pero tampoco es que hayan hablado gran cosa desde que se han visto.

A Justin no le sorprendió que no le dejaran entrar cuando ese año se apareció por su casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se lo esperaba. Dolía igual, pero no resultó una sorpresa. Ni siquiera tenía claro por qué había ido. Quizá para asegurarse de que su vida no tenía vuelta atrás y cerrar la herida definitivamente.

Por eso no insistió, y sin variar de expresión, se dio la vuelta ignorando los gritos de su padre y se fue de allí.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que su madre corriera tras él y se lanzara a sus brazos. Justin había sentido su calidez y su aroma a pastel de manzanas, contrastando con el frío aire de noviembre. Entonces, la había sentido reprimir un sollozo, antes de susurrarle una dirección en su oído, y separarse de él como si quemara.

Encontrar a Annabeth en esa dirección murmurada de una forma tan clandestina había acabado por descolocarlo.

—Y bueno —la voz de su hermana interrumpe el curso de sus pensamientos—, ¿qué tal te ha ido en la escuela de raritos?

Justin la mira alzando las cejas, más extrañado que ofendido, y ella se rasca la mejilla con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo bromear sobre ello?

Justin, sin pretenderlo, imita su gesto.

—No... Es solo que no esperaba que lo mencionaras con esa naturalidad.

Annabeth se encoge de hombros. Se le nota el aire de universitaria en los gestos, a pesar del olor a carne quemada que se le queda tras su trabajo a medio tiempo en una hamburguesería y de la ropa algo arrugada que conlleva el vivir por su cuenta.

En realidad, vive con dos amigas que eran las que se encargan de pagar el apartamento, según lo poco que le ha contado. Ella duerme en el sofá de la diminuta sala de esta y bastante tiene con mantener la beca y trabajar para ir ahorrando dinero poco a poco.

Todavía no le ha dicho por qué no vive con sus padres.

Annabeth se mira las manos en el regazo. A Justin empieza a pesarle el brazo que sostiene el paraguas, así que lo apoya en el respaldo del banco, a su lado. Le alivia comprobar que ella no se aparta.

—Yo también he crecido, Justin —hay un nuevo tono en su voz. Tristeza, y tal vez cierta dureza, pero no dirigida a él—. Me di cuenta de que lo que te habíamos hecho poco después de que papá te echara de casa. Tardé demasiado en reaccionar y lo siento de veras —su voz parece quebrarse, pero se recompone rápido y lo mira a los ojos—. Cuando quise ir a buscarte ya no sabía dónde estabas, así que no me quedó más remedio que permanecer en esa casa de locos.

La forma tan despectiva de hablar sobre sus padres lo sobresalta más que sus puños apretados y su expresión contraída.

Annabeth, que ha estado tan callada en el tiempo que llevan juntos, suelta las palabras como si deseara sacárselas de dentro.

—Yo era una cría que se creía todo lo que le decían, pero eso no fue una excusa —esta vez la rabia va dirigida contra sí misma—. Empecé a ver las cosas de otra manera, en parte por cosas que leía y aprendía a escondidas, y en parte porque no podía creer lo que ellos decían.

Justin, sobreponiéndose a su conmoción ante lo que le está contando su hermana, pregunta:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Annabeth suspira.

—A que es imposible que tú vayas al Infierno, que lo único que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida es ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la carretera, y que ellos que resultaron los peores padres del mundo tengan un lugar al lado de Dios.

_Los odia_, comprende Justin con un estremecimiento. Annabeth odia a sus padres, algo de lo que ni siquiera él es capaz.

Les guarda rencor, claro. Muchísimo. Les desea su mismo sufrimiento. Pero es incapaz de odiarlos. Solo de sentirse perdido y enfermo cuando piensa en ellos.

Y también entiende con amargura que su hermana todavía tiene su recuerdo de niño intachable de once años. No lo ha visto crecer. No sabe que quiso matar a su mejor amigo y que participó en una guerra. No sabe que asesinó y que todavía espera arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

No sabe que cada vez le cuesta más creer en Dios.

—Por eso me fui de casa en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad —continúa ella ajena a sus reflexiones—. Es muy incómodo y la verdad esperaba irme cuando tuviera más ahorrado, pero no aguantaba más.

Suspira y Justin no puede evitar imitarla. Entonces ella suelta una risita y lo mira por entre el flequillo.

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo?

Annabeth pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, tú. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

Justin coge aire con tranquilidad. A pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse alegre y abierta, Justin puede percibir la tensión en su hermana. Las creencias que les inculcaron sus padres no se esfuman de un día para otro.

Justin lleva luchando contra ellas toda su vida.

Y Annabeth también trata de hacerlo, por él.

—No hay mucho que contar —dice por fin, contemplando con curiosidad como se le derriten los copos de nieve sobre las botas—. Yo también estoy estudiando. Derecho, de hecho —_Derecho Mágico_—.

—¿En serio? —Annabeth le dedica una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Vas a ser el abogado de los raritos?

Justin deja escapar un poco de vaho.

—Quizá.

—¿Y dónde vives?

—En casa de un amigo.

Annabeth asiente, sin preguntar nada más, y Justin no sabe muy bien como continuar con la conversación. No está seguro de qué temas puede tocar y cuáles no, y tampoco quiere abrirse a ella. Ahora mismo parece muy agradable, pero puede cambiar de idea en cualquier momento. Puede volver a decidir que es un monstruo y salir corriendo. Justin no va a permitirse el romperse de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

La voz de Annabeth es tan débil que Justin cree haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —repite más fuerza, pero sin levantar la mirada para enfrentarlo—. Debería haber hecho algo en aquel entonces. E incluso luego, y buscarte con más ahínco…

—No me habrías encontrado —objetó él.

—Aún así —replicó Annabeth—. Aún así, te merecías que lo intentara. Sé que lo te han hecho, que lo que te _hemos_ hecho no tiene perdón, Justin. Y sé que me merezco que me odies aunque tú seas estúpidamente incapaz de odiar a nadie, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento y que me gustaría que me perdonaras.

Justin quiere decirle que por supuesto que la perdona. Abre la boca para dejar escapar las palabras. Pero no dice nada.

Porque no es cierto. No la perdona. Quiere hacerlo, pero el rencor y la pena siguen enroscados en su interior.

Annabeth parece comprenderlo porque le dedica una sonrisa triste. No llora, sin embargo, porque Annabeth no lloraba ni cuando tenía nueve años y se caía por las escaleras.

—Lo entiendo —susurra ante su repentino silencio—. Lo entiendo, Justin. Es horrible lo que te hicimos y que yo todavía esté aquí, temblando de miedo al estar cerca de ti —cierra los ojos con fuerza, como reprendiéndose mentalmente—. Sé que te has dado cuenta, y te juro que intento evitarlo, pero…

Se muerde el labio inferior sin abrir los ojos y Justin siente ganas de abrazarla y de gritarle cosas horribles. No hace ninguna de las dos cosas. Aprieta los puños y espera el momento de la despedida. _Rápido, por favor._

—Por eso —Annabeth ha recuperado la voz y abierto los ojos—, he pensado que podríamos darnos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Despacio, para que nos adaptemos el uno al otro.

Lo mira interrogante, con el miedo a su rechazo brillándole en los ojos. Justin siente ganas de llorar.

—Vale —murmura con voz ronca.

El rostro de Annabeth se ilumina como el de un niño el día de Navidad.

—¿De verdad?

Justin asiente con un nudo en la garganta. Desvía la mirada para que ella no pueda ver lo mucho que le ha afectado su propuesta. No quiere que vuelva a hacerse un hueco en su interior tan deprisa, no sin comprobar antes si es de confianza.

No sin perdonarla.

Pero Annabeth suspira con un gatito satisfecho y se acurruca su lado. Temblando, a medias de frío y a medias de miedo. Justin también está temblando por ambas cosas, pero le pasa un brazo por los hombros y, por un momento, parece que vuelven a tener diez años y están acurrucados en la cama de Justin, compartiendo secretos a espaldas de los demás.

—Annabeth —la llama entonces sacudiendo el paraguas para librarse de algo de nieve que se le ha acumulado encima. Van a tener que irse pronto, su alrededor es cada vez más blanco y el frío y la humedad empiezan a calarle los huesos—. ¿Todavía crees en Dios?

La pregunta lleva dándole vueltas en la cabeza toda la tarde. Es la misma que se ha hecho a sí mismo desde que aceptó aquella carta que cambiaba la palabra _maldito_ por la de _mago_.

La siente removerse a su lado.

—Sí —contesta tras un instante de vacilación—. Creo que un Dios que te permita ir al Cielo, Justin.

Sigue nevando cuando abandonan el parque, con Annabeth llamándolo crío por haber empezado a llorar y él explicando con una sonrisa avergonzada y muy poca convicción que se trata de una alergia extraña que le surge en estas fechas.

Detrás de ellos dejan la sombra de sus cuerpos en el banco, que todavía no se ha cubierto de nieve.

Las sombras que muestran aquello por lo que muchos magos lucharon una y otra vez a lo largo de la historia, sin conseguirlo.

Aquellas que consuelan a todos los hechiceros que ardieron en la hoguera. A todos los muggles que murieron en la reciente guerra.

Las que explican que muggles y magos no son tan diferentes. Que magia y religión pueden llegar a tener un punto en común.

Son de esas sombras que hablan de la esperanza por un mundo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>*1.<strong> Rowling dijo que a los hijos de muggles iban a explicar la situación a sus familias, porque ellos no saben nada del mundo mágico. A Harry, por ejemplo, fue a visitarlo Hagrid (por muchos motivos, sí, pero también por este). Sin embargo, pensé que el caso de Harry era algo excepcional y que en general quién da la noticia es un empleado del Ministerio. Al menos yo le veo más lógica.

***2. **Para quien no lo sepa, en la Biblia se relata la historia de Sodoma y Gomorra, una ciudad donde, básicamente, se practicaba la sodomía (y que obviamente era algo malo). La historia narra cómo dos ángeles van a visitar al único hombre "puro" (que ni daba ni se dejaba dar, vaya) y el resto de los habitantes le exigen al hombre "puro" que se los presente (supongo que todos imaginaréis para qué). Y ya sabéis lo que ese maravilloso hombre puro respondió. Me pareció adecuado ponerlo en la interacción con Michael.

***3. **Me resultó lógico, dado que hasta el alcohol que toman los magos es diferente al muggle, que las hierbas que se fuman también fueran diferentes.

***4. **La historia de Lilith, aunque no aparece en la Biblia, está muy arraigada en la tradición judía. La coloqué ahí como referencia a Annabeth, que se sobrepuso a su familia y buscó sus propios ideales. Es decir, también tuvo su "rebelión".

(Además, la historia de Lilith me encanta. Esa sí que era una mujer y no la pánfila de Eva).

* * *

><p><em>¡Uf! Si habéis llegado hasta que os merecéis chocolate. Mucho chocolate, de hecho.<em>

_Así que mientras vais a buscarlo a vuestra despensa (¿pensabais que iba a dároslo yo? ¡Ja!), aclararé unas cuantas cosas._

_En primer lugar, __**a mi AI**__. No estoy segura de si era lo que esperabas. No tenía mucha idea de cómo enfocar la lucha de la religión y la magia en la actualidad, ya que ya no se quema gente ni nada de eso. Pensé que lo más lógico sería que en una familia muy religiosa se diera un caso de magia y a partir de ahí desarrollé lo demás._

_Por otro lado, sobre los paralelos bíblicos que querías, he relacionado cada escena con algún pasaje de la Biblia (o en el último caso de la mitología religiosa). Espero que más o menos se ajuste a lo que buscabas._

_Que sepas que, aunque me ha costado sudor y sangre, me ha gustado muchísimo escribirla._

_En segundo lugar, __**a los lectores de Interludio.**__ Sí, esta historia es canon con Interludio. De hecho, en un par de capítulos saldrá el tema de la pelea de Zac y Justin. Y ahora ya sabéis por qué Susan rechazó a Justin. A ver, la relación entre ambas historias no es muy amplia (tan solo por lo que sucede en quinto año, ya que Interludio trata del quinto año), pero era para dejarlo claro._

_En tercer lugar, **a los católicos.** No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido por esta historia. Yo no soy religiosa, pero en ningún momento pretendí insinuar que todos los católicos (y demás creyentes) fueran así. La familia de Justin es religiosa hasta lo enfermizo y extremo, espero que quede claro._

_En cuarto lugar,_ _**gracias a todos por aventuraros a leer.**__ Ya sé que da miedo la cantidad de palabras, pero me pareció que separarlo en capítulos hacía que perdiera intensidad._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

**Lils**

_PD: Sí, sé que el título da mal rollo. No se me ocurría otro así que a callar._

_PD 2: Sí, el chico de la imagen es mi Justin. De nada._


End file.
